A World of Our Own
by magicgirl723
Summary: THEY DON'T USE MAGIC OR ARE MAGIC IN THIS ONE! SORRY!Rated T for language later on.
1. Meet the Gang

**A World of Our Own**

**MagicalGirl723**

**A/N: This HP story doesn't involve magic. Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Fred, George, and Dean are magic in this one and it takes place in Richmond, VA---where me and my sister BabyGirl4Life live. This is also my first story, so please be nice.**

**Ellen Jones lives in Richmond VA with her mom, brother, and twin sisters. Because Ellen, her brother Joshua, and her twin sisters Ashlee and Bella barely passed to their next grades, Ellen's mom sends them to public school! When Ellen meets Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasely, Neville Longbottom, and Jessica Stevenson; these six learn about life, death, and realizing that everyone's in _A World of Our Own_.**

**HOW CAN I PUT THIS----I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS BUT THE ONES I MAKE UP AND THAT'S THAT!!

* * *

**

Chapter One

Meet the Gang

Ellen Jones was your typical girl, but she was rich. She lived in Richmond, VA in a suburban area called Harmony Community. That was in the heart of Richmond. Ellen lived with her brother Joshua, who was sixteen; her twin sisters Ashlee and Bella, who were both ten; and her mother Beatrice, but everyone called her Bee for short. Ellen had long and curly brown hair that went to her waist; midnight blue eyes that looked like diamonds in the moonlight; and creamy light brown skin that was perfectly toned. Ellen never thought she had a year like her eighth grade one, she dealt with so much drama that she learned a valuable lesson about life.

This whole thing started during the summer between grades 7TH and 8TH, when Bee went out and got the mail. The first thing she saw when she opened the mailbox was four envelopes each with their report cards in it. She over looked them and saw that they all barely passed so she went inside and turned off the TV where Ellen, Ashlee, and Bella was watching _Osmosis Jones_.

"Hey!" yelled the twins.

"Mom, what's up?" asked Ellen. Bee had an angry looked on her face as Joshua came down.

"Uh-oh, I sense a family meeting coming," said Joshua.

"And how right you are, **I'M CALLING THE MEETING IN THE DEN IN FIVE MINTUES. WHOSEVER ISN'T DOWNSTAIRS WITHIN THAT TIME, THEN I'M GOING TO BE WHOPPING SOME ASSES**!" yelled Bee. The four ran towards the den and Bee joined them five minutes later, holding report cards in her hand.

"These report cards are atrocious! Joshua do you know what atrocious means?" asked Bee angrily.

"I can honestly say that I don't," said Joshua.

"I know you can't," said Bee, "you wanna see your report cards before I threw them in the fireplace?" The four shook their head no and Bee sighed before her voice softened. "I have no choice. I have to send you to public school."

"Mom! I'm not going!" yelled Ellen.

"Yes you are, and let me tell you something else, your going to the eighth grade (barely) and I know lots of kids' parents whose doing the same thing I'm doing now. Ellen, its for the best you are going," said Bee, "and to see how your doing, you'll be starting at Lucille Brown. The school I teach…"

"I'm not going," said Ellen.

"Yes you are," said Bee, "and as I was saying before. Joshua will be attending John Marshall High School and the twins, they'll be starting fifth grade at Elizabeth D. Redd Elementary."

"This is so unfair," said Ellen, "is this meeting over?"

"Yes," said Bee.

"Good, because I'm gone," said Ellen. She got up and walked upstairs and out the house, slamming the door behind her, Bee shaking her head.

* * *

Later that evening when Ellen came back home because of the heavy rain, there was a knock on the door. The family who was watching a classic rain movie, _Annie_ when the doorbell rung. Joshua who was sitting on the floor got up and answered the door to see a girl of fourteen standing there in drenched clothes. She had bushy brown hair that was to her waist; caramel brown eyes that was had a sadness them, and peach skin easily bruised. She looked like she gotten beaten up and roughly. 

"Hermione," said Bee turning from the TV.

"Ow," said the girl. Then she blacked out.

* * *

When the girl started coming around, she was on the couch, three towels underneath her so she wouldn't get the couch wet. 

"Is she okay?" asked Anna.

"Who is she?" asked Bella

"Shut up," said Ellen.

"Ellen, get the twins ready for bed," said Bee as they saw the girl's head move.

"Why me?! I did it last night," said Ellen.

"Eleanor, get the twins ready for bed," said Bee.

"Come on you two," said Ellen pushing the twins out the room. When the three was gone, Joshua came back in with the first aid kit. The girl woke up.

"Hermione are you okay?" asked Bee.

The girl named Hermione nodded her head slowly as she stood up. "Stay down sweetie, I want to fix bruise on your waist." As the girl named Hermione laid back down as Bee started on her waist. "So you know what I'm going to ask you."

"I need a place to stay, my father's friends just beat me up," said the girl, "ouch, Mrs. J that hurts!"

"Sorry, Josh can you please talk to her," said Bee.

"You want me to help," said Joshua.

"Joshua Andrew---"

"Fine," said Joshua kneeling down, "so what's your name kid?"

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"Joshua Jones, I'm her eldest," said Joshua, "you'll probably see my sisters in the morning."

"Done," said Bee as she finished the bruised.

"Where am I going to go?" asked Hermione as she sat up. Then she felt pain, so she laid back down.

"Nowhere, so lay back down. Your going to stay here with me for the summer," said Bee.

* * *

Hermione gave out a huff as Ellen came back down. 

"Hi," she said, "I'm Ellen Jones, the second eldest."

"She's the bitchy one," said Joshua, "don't get her mad."

"Shut up, dumbass," said Ellen.

"Spoiled brat."

"Look whose talking---it's the damn pimp!" yelled Ellen.

"You don't wanna fight me," said Joshua.

"I'll fight you, you know I will," said Joshua getting up.

"**SHUT UP**!" yelled Hermione. The two looked at her. "Thank you."

"She's good," said Ellen.

"Too good," said Joshua, "you know how scary that is? She's going to turn into mom."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Joshua went upstairs.

* * *

Ellen sat down next to Hermione and turned on the TV. 

"So Hermione, how do you know my mom?" asked Ellen.

"I was in her Advance English class. I'm going to have her again next year because I failed English," said Hermione, "I got my first F ever in that class."

"Why didn't you take the regular English class," said Ellen.

"I wanted a challenge in English. Its my favorite subject," said Hermione.

"So what happened?"

"It got too hard," said Hermione, "you mom failed me because I asked her too. I wanted another chance to prove that I can take it."

"I'm going to Lucille next year, my mom says that my grades were so bad that she placed me in her school," said Ellen.

"Just you or---"

"All four of us. Joshua's going to John Marshall and the twins, Ashlee and Bella are going to Redd," explained Ellen.

"I know a friend whose older brothers go to John Marshall, they're twins too," said Hermione, "you want me to call him?"

"Please don't," said Ellen.

"We could go over his house tomorrow. I'm suppose to go over there with my best friend Harry and his best friend Neville. Don't worry, I'll introduce you," said Hermione.

* * *

The next afternoon, Hermione and Ellen walked over to Hermione's friend's Ron Weasely house. The Weasely family, was the richest family (besides Ellen's) in the Earth. They collect old magical items from medieval times. Some of the things they kept, others they sold. The things they kept, they turned it into a museum. The things they sold, they cost over a fortune. 

"So, this is the famous Weasely house? I heard about the Weaselys," said Ellen, "and its just down the street too."

"I know," said Hermione. She had put on a pair of Ellen's seven's blue jeans, a white tank top and white leather boots. Her hair was straighten out and had spiral curls in it.

"If you had known that, then you would've knocked on his door wouldn't you?" asked Ellen.

"Actually, you see, Ron's father---you'll see in a minute," said Hermione as they came towards the door. Hermione clicked on a buzzer, and a man's voice came up.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Weasely, its me Hermione! Is it okay that I brought a friend with me?" asked Hermione.

"No _problemo_, Hermione. You know what I say, the more the merrier. I'll let you two in, Ron and the boys are down in the game room," said Mr. Weasely.

* * *

The big golden gates opened and the two looked up to see a big red-brick mansion with a long walkway, then at Ellen's shoes. 

"I wish I never wore heels," said Ellen. She wore a pair of black heels with black jeans and a blue tee.

"Come on, lets go," said Hermione. They started walking and when they got to the door, they saw two more red heads, smoking.

"Fred, George. Stop smoking," said Hermione, "what will your mother say?"

"Nothing if she doesn't find out," said the twins, "so whose this little regulation hottie?"

"Her name's Ellen Jones," said Hermione. The two boys just gapped at her.

"Not Mrs. Jones daughter," said the one named Fred.

"She's the one," said Hermione. Ellen stayed quiet. "Stop being shy, Ellie. So where are the boys?"

"Game room, don't' go to dad's study, he's working on something important," said the one named George.

* * *

The two girls walked inside and into the game room, where another red hair was playing with the new X-Box 360 with a boy with spiky raven hair and another one with curly brown hair. On the side was another red hair, this one was a girl though. 

"Game room," said Hermione. The curly haired boy turned around and said, "Hi Hermione," before noticing Ellen. That's when he turned pink

"Oh no, I can't be in here," said Ellen walking away. Hermione saw Ellen walk away and said, "Get back in here, Ellie." She pushed Ellen in as the red haired boy paused the game.

"What took you so long, Hermione?" he asked, "hey, whose the hottie you brought."

"My ex," said the curly brown haired boy, "hey, Ellie. Long time no see"

"Hello, Neville," said Ellen. The other four stared at the two of them as Ellen turned pinker than the boy named Neville.

* * *

**THERE IT IS, THE FIRST CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, I REALLY DO! PLEASSSSSSSSSSE READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY, PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSE!!!**


	2. Meet the Gang, Part Two

**A World of Our Own**

**MagicalGirl723**

**A/N: This HP story doesn't involve magic. Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Fred and George aren't magic in this one and it takes place in Richmond, VA---where me and my sister BabyGirl4Life live. This is also my first story, so please be nice.**

**Ellen Jones lives in Richmond VA with her mom, brother, and twin sisters. Because Ellen, her brother Joshua, and her twin sisters Ashlee and Bella barely passed to their next grades, Ellen's mom sends them to public school! When Ellen meets Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasely, Neville Longbottom, and Jessica Stevenson; these six learn about life, death, and realizing that everyone's in _A World of Our Own_.**

**HOW CAN I PUT THIS----I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS BUT THE ONES I MAKE UP AND THAT'S THAT!!

* * *

**

Chapter Two

Meet the Gang (Part Two)

"No way, Neville your lying to us," said the spiky raven-haired boy, "you went out with this ridiculously hot probably sexually active**---**"

"Hey!" shouted Ellen.

"**---**Sorry, girl and you didn't tell us. What kind of fools do you play us for?" asked the spiky raven-haired boy, "I'm Harry Potter and the two redheaded kids are Ron and Ginny Weasely, Ron's older. So what's your name?"

"Ellen Jones," said Ellen. Harry and Ron grabbed pillows and threw it at Neville.

"That's Jones' daughter, and you dated her! Why did you break up with her!" yelled the redhead, "this sexually active---" Ellen jacked up Ron and said, "Call me sexually active again and I will personally beat the hell out of you. Got it?" Ron nodded and Ellen dropped him on the floor.

"That's why," said Neville.

"I broke up with you, you punk ass wimp," said Ellen.

"I am not a punk," said Neville.

"Have you stood up to your grandmother yet?" Ellen asked. The two started arguing and the boy named Harry got between them. "Longbottom, you are the world's most pitiful son of a---!"  
"Whoa! No cussing in this house," said Ron, "my mom is real big on that."

"I see that your still a spoiled brat," said Neville, "what has it been, three years now."

"I never hit a boy when I wear heels, Longbottom," said Ellen as her and Hermione sat down. Neville rolled his eyes as Ron turned the game back on.

* * *

"I wanna go somewhere, how about London?" asked Ellen after five minutes. 

"Been there, done that," said Ron.

"New York?"

"I got my family kicked out for a bad prank."

"We could go to the O.C," suggested Hermione, "my aunt and uncle lives there. We could stay with them while we're visiting." Harry paused the game and turned around.

"You know what LA's like Mione. I'm not going back," said Harry.

"Why?" asked Ellen.

"Harry's godfather Sirius got arrested for drugs two years ago," said Hermione.

"He didn't do it," said Harry.

"That's why I wanna go back! Harry you love Sirius more than anyone else, don't you want him back in your life," said Hermione, "I know your upset, I know he did you wrong, but you have to trust me," said Hermione, "it wasn't my fault, so stop blaming me!"

"Who said anything about blaming, I just don't wanna go!" said Harry.

* * *

Hermione felt upset, in fact she was upset. She wanted to walk away, but then she just stayed quiet and sat down on the floor. For a while no one said a thing, then Hermione said something. 

"I'm your best friend Harry, I knew you since we were babies. We've been there for each other thick and thin, your just scared," said Hermione, "I've had enough. I'm ready to go."

"I thought you never say so, I'll call Joshua and we'll catch a movie," said Ellen, "bye Ginny."

"Bye Hermione, bye Ellen," said Ginny.

* * *

When Ellen and Hermione came back home, they saw the police just leaving. They ran inside and saw Bee leaned against the wall beside the door, crying. 

"What is it mom?" asked Ellen.

"Baby, I'm so sorry!" cried Bee hugging Ellen, "your father died in California last night."

"I'm sorry, Ellie," said Hermione. Ellen was in shock, she didn't know what to say, she just hugged her mom. Later that night, Ellen was hugging a stuff teddy bear that her father gave her when Hermione came in.

"Hermione can you please leave?" she asked quietly.

"You mom wants you down to dinner," said Hermione.

"Tell her I'm not hungry, I just wanna sit up here and cry," said Ellen.

"When you feel like talking, let me know," said Hermione. She walked out the room and closed the door, slow enough to hear Ellen cry softly.

* * *

When Neville came over the next morning, Hermione was the first one to answer the door. 

"Mione what're you doing here?" asked Neville.

"I'm staying with Ellen over the summer, what's up?" asked Hermione.

"I wanna see Ellen."

"No, she's not going to let you in. You see, last night her father died in California and their leaving for California tomorrow. Those will be the days when I'll be going back home," said Hermione, "they'll be back in two weeks, but they wont' let me back over until Ellen's birthday in August."

"Oh," said Neville.

"Neville, your blocking my way," said Hermione. Neville moved out the way as Hermione walked home. When she was across the street, Neville went inside the house.

* * *

"Elle?" asked Neville as he walked in. No answer, so he closed the door behind him and walked through the familiar smells of oak wood and fine marble. But something was missing, Mr. Jones' pipe smoke. 

"Neville?" asked a voice behind him.

He turned and saw Ellen behind him. Neville suddenly felt bad about some of the things he said about her yesterday, was wrong. Her eyes were red, her cheeks was flustered with even more redness, and she had a sad look on her face. The kind you have after you spend half the night crying until you fell asleep, which is what Ellen did.

"Hi, I was coming over here to say sorry," said Neville trying to hide the coldness in his voice. Ellen started crying and hugged Neville, probably choking him. "Ellen get off, stop smoking crack! Ellen move!"

"I'm sorry Neville, but my father just died," said Ellen getting off him, "I better go and finish packing."

"Look Elle," said Neville, "I'm sorry about your father. And I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks Neville," said Ellen.

Neville waved at her and walked off, but when he saw her head bend down, he knew he wasn't finished. He grabbed her hand and walked her outside and on the front porch.

"Look, I know your upset about your dad, but remember that your father wasn't the only one who died," said Neville, "its been two years since I found out my father died. Two years."

"I'm sorry," said Ellen, "I forgot." The two didn't say nothing for a while, but Ellen was on the verge of tears. Again.

"Don't do it," said Neville turning towards her.

"I can't help it, its too sad," said Ellen. She put her head down on Neville's right shoulder and tears rolled down her eyes. "I miss my daddy, Neville."

"I know you do, I know."

* * *

The next day, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Neville were with Fred and George at the movies. While Fred and George went to see, _Superman Returns_, Hermione had talked the boys to see _John Tucker Must Die_. Hermione had decided not to talk to Harry about the California thing, but somehow it found a way to come up. 

"So do you wanna take a trip to another state this summer before school starts?" asked Hermione as they sat down in the theatre.

"Does this involve going to California Hermione?" asked Harry.

"It might," said Hermione, "it might not. I don't think Ellen wants to go back to California. Because her dad's funeral is in California, that's probably not a good suggestion. How about Disney World." The other three looked at her and Hermione asked, "What?"

"Disney world?" asked Ron.

"What do you propose then, Ronald," said Hermione.

"New York City," said Ron.

"I like California better," said Harry.

"I thought you said that you weren't going to go," said Hermione.

"I'm not, I'm just saying that I like California better," said Harry.

"Oh, I just got it! New Mexico!" shouted Hermione. A few people around them said, "Shh…" and Hermione sat back down.

"Now I like that," said Neville.

"Good, then we're going to New Mexico," said Hermione, "you know what, I don't feel like watching the movie. How about we hit the music store and look for some new CDs."

"Yeah, lets go," said Ron as they left.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER IS WHEN HARRY, RON, NEVILLE, HERMIONE, AND ELLEN GO TO NEW MEXICO!! READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE PELASE!!**


End file.
